


Mirors

by Lyl



Series: Hot, Torrid Sex-fest (TM) [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This weekend was all about her and Spike, and their Hot, Torrid Sex-fest (TM), as Spike liked to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirors

Willow stood in front of the floor length mirror in the hotel suite, and twirled around again, just to see her skirt flare out. It never failed to put a smile on her face, which she suspected is why Spike orchestrated this entire weekend.

One weekend away from Sunnydale and all the expectations that came with being Willow the Witch, Research Girl Extraordinaire. This weekend was all about her and Spike, and their Hot, Torrid Sex-fest (TM), as Spike liked to call it.

They'd gone as far away as they'd dared, and Spike had apparently decided to spoil her rotten this weekend. Not that she was complaining, as the dark green satin dress made her feel sexier and more grown up than ever before. Sunnydale came with rules and roles that she had to follow, but here, she was simply Willow. And he was simply Spike. They could walk around town holding hands, or stay in all day messing up the formerly immaculate bed. Or go out for dinner and dancing at one of the city's top restaurants.

Willow looked at herself again, and couldn't seem to pull the radiant smile from her face. It had been a recurring problem since they'd started for the Sunnydale airport, and she still hadn't been able to stop. The dress was just another in a series of events designed to make her happy, and Willow couldn't feel any guilt about any of it. As Spike said, it wasn't just for her benefit.

She ran her hands down her sides, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. The skirt fell in waves around her legs, the uneven, pointy hem adding extra volume and hiding the slit that ran up most of her thigh. The upper half of the dress was fitted but not tight, with the neckline at the back falling even farther than the front. She'd chosen it for just that purpose, knowing it would drive Spike crazy to see acres of her skin exposed in that way. To add to the image, she'd also put her hair up, allowing only a few tendrils to curl around her face. The silver choker was the only jewelry she wore, designed especially to tempt and torment Spike.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and she didn't need the mirror to tell her someone was behind her. Not that the mirror did any good.

"You look delectable," whispered Spike. His breath was cool on her shoulder, telling her how close he was to her.

The mirror remained stubbornly empty of her lover's image, which Willow thought was a shame. He always looked so handsome when he dressed formally, and it always turned her on.

In fact, she was becoming quite warm at the moment, and he hadn't even touched her.

A grin was her only response to Spike's comment.

Hands on her hips stopped her before she could turn around, followed by a soft negative from Spike. He apparently had something in mind, which didn't include her turning around or seeing him.

More heat flooded through her body at the thought, and she felt her nipples tightened with arousal. Luckily, the dress was well made, and barely showed that.

Willow almost jumped when a cool finger slowly ran up her spine, learning the bumps and curves. It started to lightly trace symbols across her exposed back and shoulders, from left to right, from neck to lower back. At first she tried to figure out what he was drawing, but eventually gave up. The teasing touch was driving her crazy, getting her hotter by the minute. A second finger joined the first, and they began their teasing touches all over again, while his other hand tightened slightly on her hip.

The mirror still only showed the one person, and it drove her desire even higher. She moaned his name on an exhale, feeling a throbbing start deep inside her. A deep chuckle was his only response, and if he hadn't been in the midst of driving her insane, she would have taken offense to it. As it was, Willow was barely able to contain the sounds that wanted to escape.

"That's my girl," he said, and Willow felt him place a cool kiss between her shoulder blades. When he nipped the skin slightly, she couldn't contain the full body shudder. She'd developed a real kink concerning his teeth - human and vampire alike - and once he'd found out, he'd used it to his advantage.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his front where she could feel the effect she had on him, nestled against her back side. She laid her hands over his, and leaned back into his embrace, her body still throbbing and aching with desire.

From the corner of her eye, she could see his bleach blonde hair, but still didnt' take her eyes away from the solitary figure in the mirror. A kiss and another nip, this time where the neck met shoulder, produced a whimper she couldn't contain.

"Let's go, luv," he chuffed out on a pleased laugh, infuriatingly smug that he'd managed to get her so hot with so little. "Don't want to be late. We have reservation, you know."

Willow allowed herself to be pulled away from the mirror and towards the door, knowing he'd managed to accomplish what he'd set out to do.

Get her all hot and bothered _before_ taking her out in public.

Bastard.

But still, payback was a bitch. Or witch.

END


End file.
